


Blitzkrieg Cat

by Jyzzlobber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Early Morning Nonsense, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyzzlobber/pseuds/Jyzzlobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna dans la bibliothèque déserte, à cinq heures du matin. </p><p>Déserte, mais pas pour longtemps. Scorpius vient mettre le boxon avec son chat maléfique, les cotons-tiges perdent la 3e guerre mondiale, et Albus se fait manger lentement mais sûrement par son furet.</p><p>Quelques araignées au plafond, et des rats qui trottinent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blitzkrieg Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Je vais reposter mes fictions déjà publiées sur fanfiction.net (même pseudo) ici, petit à petit. Celle-ci n'étant peut-être pas la plus... évidente à poster, mais bon. Essentiellement mon cerveau a surchauffé pendant les révisions du bac.

_La phase lutéinique du cycle utérin commence après l’ovulation. Les cellules folliculaires se chargent d’un pigment jaune, la lutéine, qui va produire la progestérone nécessaire à…_

Lily relève la tête. Autour d’elle, la bibliothèque floue, grisâtre dans la poussière suspendue que les torches ont cessé d’éclairer il y a plusieurs heures. L’aube morne perce difficilement les carreaux opaques que plus personne ne nettoie. Lily se sent seule, dans le grand château froid où rien ne bouge. Tout est immobile, figé, comme sous l’influence d’un maléfice maladroit. Dehors, le vent ne souffle plus, et même les rats cachés dans le plafond ont cessé leurs trottinements.

Lily penche la tête, relit la ligne qu’elle vient d’écrire. _La progestérone nécessaire au nécessaire au maintien de la grossessesse…_ Soupir. Elle se fout pas mal du rôle de la lutéine dans le cycle menstruel, en toute honnêteté. Mais elle passe bientôt son concours et si elle n’est pas admise –

Clap, clap, clap, clap.

Des pas dans le couloir, qui grossissent et s’approchent, sont presque là…

Avec un sursaut de panique, Lily rassemble ses affaires éparpillées sur la table, puis se fige. La bibliothèque est ouverte aux sixième et septième années à partir de 5h45, il doit être 5h20… La bibliothécaire arrive vers 8h ? …

Trop tard, de toute façon. Un chat noir pointe son museau froncé dans l’arche d’entrée, se frotte au mur froid en miaulant. Clap, clap, clap. Lily combat son envie irrépressible de s’enfuir à toutes jambes. Clap. Clap. Elle n’ose plus relever les yeux, ça n’existe pas si elle ne regarde pas – elle a l’avantage de la surprise, l’autre ne s’y attend pas – et si c’était le concierge, Merlin faites que ça ne soit pas le concierge – elle se lève brusquement et se précipite vers le rayon le plus proche, à sa droite, consacré au traitement des verrues d’origine végétale, animale ou magique, sous l’œil étonné de Scorpius Malfoy. Prise en flagrant délit de (mauvaise) tentative de fuite, elle rougit, cherche quelque chose à bafouiller puis referme la bouche, inspire un grand coup et attrape un livre au hasard.

Un pas à découvert. Un deuxième. Elle a très chaud et ses mains moites glissent sur le traité médical dont elle s’est emparée, piètre rempart pour occuper son embarras.

Malfoy a disparu, le chat est étalé de tout son long sur le parchemin couvert d’encre fraîche. Lily pousse un sifflement menaçant dans sa direction, se souvient qu’elle n’est pas seule et s’étouffe avec sa propre salive. Le chat ronronne, l’air narquois.

– Tssk tssk. Bowie, vient là, appelle une voix ensommeillée dans son dos.

Le chat baille, l’air si peu concerné que Lily se demande un instant si ce n’est pas à elle qu’on s’adressait.

Froissement de plastique, Malfoy farfouille dans son sac. Lily n’ose toujours pas le regarder, ni s’asseoir sur sa chaise, et encore moins pousser le chat. Elle reste plantée entre deux rayons, le cœur battant la chamade et un affreux fou-rire lui montant aux lèvres.

Soupir.

– Bowie, ne soit pas obtus, je te prie.

Ploc ploc ploc ploc ploc, cascade de coton-tiges sur le sol, le chat fusée traverse la pièce à une vitesse éclair. Le parchemin n’est plus qu’une immense bavure collée de poils noirs. Lily se rassit lentement, cligne des yeux, pivote.

Autour du bureau de Scorpius, c’est la 3e guerre mondiale et le camp des cotons-tiges est dans un sale état. Le chat s’élance sur les braves petits soldats tout raides dans leur uniforme blanc et les déchiquette sans pitié. Le coton vole, c’est un véritable génocide qui a lieu devant les yeux ébahis de la jeune spectatrice.

Neutre comme un petit suisse, Scorpius lâche de temps à autres un « Tsssch, Bowie, pas mon pied » lorsque les hostilités se font trop enthousiastes. Le chat feule et gobe un régiment entier d’un seul coup de mâchoire, la défense est bien trop lente à réagir pour avoir une quelconque chance de victoire. Le front ouest est défait, le champ de bataille, ravagé.

Lily se détourne du carnage et retourne à ses follicules, éberluée. Attrape un nouveau parchemin propre et ne songe même pas à poursuivre Scorpius pour dommages et intérêts suites aux dégâts créés par le Félinator.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic. Il est 5h40, un rayon de soleil chaud comme du miel a finalement percé les nuages et la crasse de la fenêtre, et vient mettre en valeur une toile d’araignée suspendue quelque part à gauche de la tête rousse de Lily. Le calme est revenu dans la bibliothèque, Bowie savoure une victoire bien méritée, le soleil brille, les rats trottinent, les étudiants étudient.

Pof pof pof pof pof. Pieds nus légers contre la pierre qui mord. Un nouveau protagoniste apparaît, la mine chiffonnée et le pyjama bouchonné. En revanche, rien d’endormi dans le cri de rage horrifié qui s’écrase et résonne dans la voûte du vénérable édifice.

– Bowie a encore essayé de manger Dave ce matin !

– Allons mon sucre d’orge, vous vous faites des idées.

Scorpius vouvoie tout le monde avant 8h, sauf son chat, dont les moustaches frémissent d’inquiétude.

– Regarde-le. REGARDE dans quel état ton chat l’a mis ! une fois de plus ! Il a encore l’air tout déplumé, pauvre bébé, il est tout tremblant.

Le furet lui mord vicieusement l’oreille pour appuyer ses dires.

– En effet, David m’a l’air de fort méchante humeur ce matin, commente Scorpius sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

Tellement tsundere, pense Lily qui, amatrice de ping-pong, regarde les deux garçons se renvoyer la balle métaphorique avec intérêt.

– Ouaif, tu t’en fous, comme d’hab’, répond le brun en lâchant sa bestiole, avant de s’asseoir sur la table de Scorpius.

– Albus, vos pieds sur mon livre empêchent le bon déroulement du processus d’apprentissage.

– C’est le but, banane. Si tu révisais le soir comme tout le monde, on n’en serait pas là.

Lily, piquée au vif, ressent un besoin impérieux de s’écrier « Hey ! » ou quelque chose d’également profond, en brandissant un poing indigné. Elle plisse un peu le nez. C’était les repas à Poudlard qui l’empêchaient de se concentrer correctement le soir. Après le dîner, elle avait toujours un peu envie de dormir et les efforts de réflexion troublaient sa digestion. Comme un grand philosophe l’avait dit un jour, « c’est l’école qui doit s’adapter à l’élève, et vice versa ». Elle fronce les sourcils. Le raisonnement lui échappe un peu à partir de là, mais le point important reste qu’elle a bien le droit de réviser le matin si elle en a envie.

Inconscient de la tempête cérébrale que ses propos ont déclenché chez sa jeune sœur, Albus est maintenant engagé dans un duel de regard avec le blond pour savoir qui des deux ira chercher du café et des donuts en cuisine ce matin. En général, Albus finit toujours par perdre en baillant, mais ce jour-là, Scorpius semble se trouver en difficulté. Poil au nez, souffle Albus. Quel taquin, ce garçon. Scorpius souffle du nez. Ils imitent tous deux des bruits de pet – les véritables flatulences sont étiquetées armes déloyales depuis la Convention de Genève du dortoir des 7e année. Albus fait remuer ses oreilles. Secret de famille, pense Lily avec fierté, faisant de même sous couvert de ses épaisses mèches rousses. Scorpius hausse les sourcils, le gauche, le droit, le gauche, un à la fois, c’est une véritable chorégraphie là-haut.

Finalement, déconcentré par ses propres prouesses sourcilières, Scorpius cligne des yeux. Albus pousse un cri de joie, attrape Dave d’une main et lui fait un gros câlin. Il gagne une morsure au nez. Sous le bureau, Bowie fait les yeux doux à son maître qui ronchonne, dépité.

Le blond quitte la pièce avec une liste dans la main – des donuts et un café, ça ne nourrit pas son homme, et puis Albus a demandé à sa sœur ce qu’elle voulait avoir, si si il insiste, il faut manger le matin, le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, de toute façon Scorpius va aller aux cuisines, hé hé quelle coïncidence, ce serait bête qu’il remonte avec les mains vides, hé hé hé.

Bowie file de la pièce avec son maître bougon, peu désireux de prolonger son séjour en compagnie de Dave, qui l’avait presque acculé à une étagère. Ces deux-là ont une relation un peu malsaine.

Lily tente de nouveau de se replonger dans les mystères de l’appareil génital féminin et échoue lamentablement. D’ailleurs, elle vient de marquer « génial » à la place de « génital », mais qu’en penserait un psychanalyste, elle se demande. Elle qui pensait être tranquille en allant à la bibliothèque à 5h, la voilà bien détrompée. Commençant à ranger ses affaires, elle pense vaguement à chercher un bout de couloir propre où elle pourra s’installer confortablement.

– Eh Lily, dit donc tu t’en vas déjà ? Attend au moins que Scorpius ait ramené le petit-dèj’, il devrait plus trop tarder…

– Albus, je ne crois pas qu’on puisse manger ici, répond-elle patiemment.

– Non ? (Le Serpentard a l’air authentiquement surpris.) Bof, y a personne de toute façon. Allez, reste, on se voit jamais alors c’est l’occasion de bavarder.

Lily les imagine un instant, le frère et la sœur vêtus de grandes robes à panier, tenant leur tasse de thé d’un air fabuleusement distingué tout en « discutant », assis sur des petits poufs à dentelle.

 _Oh_ _non_.

– Al, je t’assure, j’ai énormément de travail, ce n’est pas du tout raiso…

– Taratata ! reste ici, Lily.

Durant quelques secondes, les Potter se taisent et méditent à l’expression « taratata ». Lily toussote et Albus tire sur la queue de son furet en prenant un air dégagé. Dave tente de lui arracher l’auriculaire, et échoue.

Clap, clap, taptaptaptaptap, clap clap clap, clap. Taptaptaptap. Clap, clap. Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap.

Scorpius est de retour avec trois elfes de maison. Deux d’entre eux sont chargés de plateaux et en font voler d’autres derrière eux, le troisième tient Bowie dans ses bras, et vibre un peu sur lui-même en raison de la puissance des ronronnements de la bête.

Lily a une envie immense de retrouver son lit.

L’appel du muffin a finalement raison de sa résistance et elle rejoint les deux garçons à une table. Albus donne des grains de raisin à manger à Scorpius tout en battant exagérément des paupières, l’air languissant. Le blond gobe le raisin avec délicatesse, jusqu’au moment où il s’étouffe. Il fait tomber un peu d’œuf dans son café, et Lily se brûle la langue en buvant du lait pour cacher son sourire. Albus a une tache de confiture au coin du sourcil.

Derrière eux, le rayon de soleil a grossi et s’est gonflé pour former une grosse flaque lumineuse sur le tapis. Dave s’y est endormi, roulé en boule. Bowie se tourne sur le ventre, regarde de son œil doré les moutons de poussière qui galopent sur les carreaux, et referme la paupière, l'air satisfait.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour un accompagnement visuel, voir : http://widening-skies.tumblr.com/tagged/the%20dave%20cat


End file.
